1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a phenylcarbazole compound, an organic light emitting device (OLED) including the phenylcarbazole compound, and a flat panel display device including the OLED, and more particularly, to a material having excellent electrical stability, excellent charge transporting properties, high glass transition temperature, and excellent crystallization prevention properties, an OLED including an organic layer having the material, and a flat panel display device including the OLED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have the advantages of having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response times, and thus have drawn a large amount of public attention. In addition, OLEDs have low operating voltage, quick response times, and can realize full color display, and thus much research has been carried out on OLEDs.
Typically, an OLED has an anode/emission layer(EML)/cathode structure. Various other structures of OLEDs, such as an anode/hole transport layer (HTL)/EML/cathode structure and an anode/HTL/EML/electron injection layer (EIL)/cathode structure, can be obtained by interposing layers such as a hole injection layer (HIL), HTL, and EIL at various positions between the anode and the EML or between the EML and the cathode.
It is known to use a polyphenyl compound or an anthracene derivative to form a HTL (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,415 and 6,465,115). However, lifetime, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics of OLEDs formed of materials conventionally used to form a HIL and/or a HTL do not meet desired levels. Accordingly, there is a need to improve those characteristics. The present embodiments below overcome the problems described above as well as provide additional advantages.